peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 March 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-03-30 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello chums and welcome to Peel Acres." Calexico play live: JP complains that they are eating him "out of house and home, frankly." *Two recordings are available. File a) has the last 80 minutes: file b) is the complete show. Sessions *Calexico, #3. Live from Peel Acres. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a begins *White Stripes: Hand Springs (split 7" with Dirtbombs - Hand Springs/Cedar Point '76) Extra Ball XTR 005 *Broadcast: Long Was The Year (CD - The Noise Made By People) Warp WARPCD65 *Terrence Dixon: Untitled (CD - From The Far Future) Tresor TRESOR 141 *Calexico: Ballad Of Cable Hogue (Live at Peel Acres) *Rapido(2): Inside Beat (DJ Fade Remix) (split 12" with Bang! - Sailaway / Inside Beat (Remixes)) Next Generation LP Samplers NGLPS002 § *Duane Eddy: Tiger Love & Turnip Greens (LP - The Twang's The Thang) London HAW2236 § *Maloko: In The Midnight Hour (12" Promo) London LONXDJ 229 § *Maow: How Does That Grab You (CD - The Unforgiving Sounds Of Maow) Mint MRD-019 § *Calexico: Over Your Shoulder (Live at Peel Acres) File b begins *Freaks: The Rain (Version 2) (CD - The Beat Diaries) Music For Freaks MFFCD001 *Simeon & The Alchemysts: Lost Beat Magazine (CD - Simeon & The Alchemysts) Woronznw WOO 38 *Derrero: Radar Intruder (CD - Fixation With Long Journeys) Big Noise BNR108CD *Kid Koala: Emperor's Main Course In Cantonese (10") Ninja Tune ZEN 1093 *Calexico: Fade (Live at Peel Acres) *Richard Buckner: Mrs. Merritt (LP - The Hill) Overcoat/Convent *Post Tool Project Meets DJ Tomkat: Opium Den Mother (v/a CD - Tektonics) Om OM 031 *Delgados: Make Your Move (CD - The Great Eastern) Chemikal Underground CHEM040CD *Laura Cantrell: Churches Off The Interstate (CD - Not The Tremblin' Kind) Spit & Polish SPIT 001 *DJ Food: Cookin' (CD - Kaleidoscope) Ninja Tun ZENCD 47 *Lolita Storm: Hey Hot Stuff (CD - Girls Fucking Shit Up) Digital Hardcore DHR CD 23 *''JP admits to messing up with timings and has more on his hands so asks Calexico if they can do 2 or 3 songs'' *Calexico: The Crystal Frontier (Live at Peel Acres) *Calexico: Gillbert (Live at Peel Acres) *''A loss of audio feed near the start of the above track leads to a deployment of the Emergency Tape, which on this occasion contains music that JP would never play'' *Calexico: Press Tour 2000 (Live at Peel Acres) *''rather strange conversation between band and JP about him playing the next track from them, over the top of some audio loop sequencing thing'' *Rainer Ptacek: Here We Are (CD single) White Label *Lee Perry: Uncle Desmond (album - The Upsetter - Essential Madness From The Scratch Files) Metro METRCD001 *V.L.A.D.: Motion Institute (EP) Warp WAP130CD *Six By Seven: One Easy Ship Away (CD - The Closer You Get) Mantra MINTCD 1017 *Jerry Lee Lewis: 'I'll Sail My Ship Alone (CD-The EP Collection Volume 2...Plus)' (See For Miles) Files a and b end File ;Name *a) 2000-03-30 Peel Show (incomplete) *b) jp300300 ;Length *a) 01:33:18 (1:20:00 from this show, tape continues with start of Andy Kershaw show. *b) 02:00:02 ;Other *a) Many thanks to taper Ed B. Show digitised by Weatherman22. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) http://www.mediafire.com/?ojktao15xcjb0wm *b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes